


Twist of Tongue

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beards, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff loves holding Jensen down, teasing him until all Jensen can do is moan and beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Tongue

 

Jensen moaned, pushing his hips up and trying to get more of his cock in between Jeff's lips but Jeff just laughed, a deep hum that made Jensen want to sob with how good it felt. The warm tongue pressed against the underside of Jensen's cock, dragging up over the shaft only to circle over the glans for a moment before Jeff pulled back further.

"Goddammit, Jeff," Jensen groaned. "I can't take this much longer."

"Oh, sweetheart," Jeff laughed. "You can take as much as I want you to take. I know you wanna come, baby, but I like seeing you like this. All strung out and needy. Fucking prettiest sight I've ever seen."

Jensen tried to glare but it ended with him staring down at the way Jeff's tongue came out to lick over the head of his dick, gathering drops of pre-come and smiling up at Jensen. Jeff was so good at what he was doing and he knew just the way to drive Jensen insane with slow teasing. Jensen wasn't sure how long his boyfriend had been at it, but he thought it must be at least half an hour that Jeff had kept him right on the edge.

"Please…"

Jeff closed his lips around Jensen's cock once more, slowly sliding down and Jensen pressed his head back into the pillow, moaning when Jeff finally had swallowed Jensen all the way down. Jensen whimpered in pleasure, reaching down to push his hands into Jeff's hair. He was surprised when Jeff allowed it, instead of commanding Jensen to stay still and impassive. When Jensen tried to get Jeff to move faster a big hand came up to cup Jensen's sac, a soft squeeze but enough to let Jensen know to stop.

"I wanna come, Jeff. Please let me come. I need it. Fuck- Please. Oh god, Jeff. Let me come already"

Just when Jensen thought he might get to come, Jeff pulled back once more, his tongue instead slowly trailing down the length of Jensen's cock and down over his balls. There was nothing to compare to the way Jeff's tongue felt on his skin and Jensen loved it even more since he had started keeping himself bare. It was very different to feel Jeff's tongue directly on his skin.

"Don't come until I tell you," Jeff ordered, taking a firm grip on Jensen's legs before sliding even lower.

A low hiss left Jensen at the rough scratch of beard against his thighs but that slight edge of pain only made things better. The beard scraped against the curve of his ass when Jeff's hands grabbed the underside of his thighs, pushing his leg up until Jeff could run his tongue over Jensen's asshole.

"So smooth and pretty for me," Jeff said, his breath hot against Jensen's ass. "Gonna eat this sweet ass, and you're not gonna come until I tell you, can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"I don't know, Jeff. Please. I don't think I can- _Fuck_."

"But baby, you can. Be good for me, sweetheart, and I'll make this good for you. I'll make it so fucking good, you'll scream my name."

Jensen had no doubts that Jeff would manage that, Jeff always succeeded when he put his mind to it and he always gave it his all when it came to sex. Jeff’s tongue returned to lap at Jensen's ass, pushing against his rim but never hard enough to actually get inside no matter how much Jensen pleaded for it. Jeff's beard scraped against Jensen's ass when Jeff pushed even closer, dragging his tongue all the way from the top of Jensen's crack and to his balls, slowly sucking at Jensen's sac.

Each time Jensen thought he was getting too close to the edge, Jeff pulled back, smiling down at Jensen and slowly stroking up and down his thighs until Jensen had calmed down once more. Jensen wasn't really sure if it was pleasure or pain when Jeff lapped at his cock again, vibrations shooting through his body when Jeff moaned in pleasure. It always got to Jensen how Jeff seemed to think that tasting Jensen was the best thing he'd ever tasted. The tongue ran over his skin, a slow drag that made Jensen let go of Jeff's hair and instead dig his hands into the comforter below.

"Jesus fuck. Jeff. Oh my god, do something. Please. I need to come, Jeff. Please let me come. Your tongue- oh fuck- it's so good. Please suck me, lick me. _Something_."

"Yes, I like you begging like that." Jeff laughed softly, a sound that always made Jensen feel at home, comforted even when he was hurtling towards orgasm. "The sounds you make…"

Jeff drifted off into silence when he slowly licked Jensen's cock, tongue tracing every vein until Jensen was reduced to low gasps and moans and trying to push himself down against Jeff's warm tongue. Before Jensen could come, Jeff pulled away once more but Jensen didn't get any time to protest, not when Jeff's tongue _finally_ pushed inside. One of Jeff's hands moved up to stroke up over Jensen's balls, a barely-there touch that made Jensen whine.

"It's okay," Jeff mumbled. "You can come for me now."

His hand gripped tighter around Jensen's dick, a firm touch and together with the tongue fucking into him it was enough to make Jensen come harder than he had in a long while. Jensen cried out, a sharp sound that made him happy they had no nearby neighbors, and the world faded away into nothing at the pleasure coursing through him.

Nothing in the world could compare to finally getting to come after having been teased by Jeff for so long, orgasm exploding through him and dragging out impossibly long. By the time he slowly came down he was aware of Jeff above him, looking down at him and Jensen slowly let his legs fall down on the bed, wincing slightly at the soreness that Jeff's beard had left behind.

"You'll kill me some day, old man," he mumbled sleepily, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Even with the intense orgasm he just experienced, Jensen's soft cock strained to get hard again at the taste of himself on Jeff's tongue but he knew it wouldn't happen. Jeff leaned in closer, pressing himself against Jensen and the hard line of his cock was warm against Jensen's thigh. Jensen reached down to help but Jeff held him in place, strong hands grabbing his wrists and Jeff smiled down at him.

"No, baby," Jeff almost purred. "Let me…"

He rolled his hips against Jensen, grinding their bodies together and Jensen wasn't surprised when it only took a minute before Jeff came, spilling hot over Jensen's soft cock and his come mixing with Jensen's.

"You're so pretty when you come," Jeff said with another kiss. "Love it when you fall apart for me."

"I'll die from orgasms," Jensen laughed tiredly. "As soon as I think I can move, we'll grab a shower and sleep. I swear, I'll feel this for days. Ever thought of shaving?"

Jeff laughed, dragging Jensen off the bed and together they stumbled towards the bathroom.

"As if you'd ever allow me to shave."

Jensen couldn't protest, he loved Jeff's beard and he loved the way it left Jensen sore, a solid reminder of the way Jeff worshiped his body. Jensen didn't want Jeff to change in any way.

-¤-  



End file.
